


An Arrangement

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Scott McCall, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sheriff Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is trying to convince Stiles to give him a quickie, but Stiles is worried about what will happen if his dad walks in on them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arrangement

Scott tackled Stiles onto the bed. "Please?"

"No," Stiles answered, pushing on Scott's shoulders. "I told you, my dad is going to be home any minute."

"We can make it a quick one." Scott buried his face into Stiles' neck. Stiles pushed against the bed and rolled them over so he was on top of Scott.

Stiles laughed. "You know that neither of us can be quick."

"Okay, then," Scott grinned and put his hand on the back of Stiles' head. "So what if the comes home and finds us? I don't think he'd react badly. He might even expect it's what happens when we're here alone."

"I know him much better than you do." Stiles pushed himself onto his knees and then climbed off the bed. "He wouldn't like it at all."

Scott sat up and frowned. "I can't stay until later, though. My mom's having her new boyfriend over for dinner and I promised I'd be there to meet him." He looked up at Stiles with a pleading look in his eyes.

"The puppy eyes don't work on me, Scott." Stiles turned away and stared at the wall for a moment. Scott would be leaving for two weeks in the morning, so this would really be their last chance until he got back. "Okay," he said quietly as he faced the bed. "But we need to be quick." He looked up at the clock next to his closet. "We have twenty minutes if we're lucky."

Scott wasted no time. His t-shirt and jeans were on the floor before Stiles looked back at him. He popped up from the bed, helped Stiles strip down to his boxer shorts, and then lowered himself onto his knees. Scott kissed Stiles' stomach, just above the waist, and slowly tugged the waistband of Stiles' shorts until it was low enough for Stiles to step out of them. Scott's right hand instinctively wrapped around the shaft of Stiles' cock and stroked it a few times before Scott's lips found the tip. He opened his mouth and took Stiles' cock inside, forcing the entire length down his throat. Stiles shuddered a few times and Scott reached up to grab his ass with both hands. His grip tightened each time Stiles groaned, which was every time Scott's head pushed forward onto Stiles' cock.

"Ow, Scott," Stiles whispered after a few minutes, reaching behind himself to pull Scott's hand off his ass cheek. "A bit much."

Scott dropped his other hand and looked up at him. "Sorry. Got a little carried away." He rose to his feet and kissed Stiles.

"My turn," Stiles whispered as Scott pulled away. He knelt in front of Scott, who had apparently removed his boxer briefs without Stiles noticing. Scott's cock was already hard, so Stiles wasted no time getting his lips around it. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Scott's cock as he worked to take it deeper into his throat. He wasn't as skilled at this as Scott was, but Scott never seemed to mind. In fact, judging from the sounds Scott was making, he liked it quite a bit. Scott's hand rested on Stiles' head, moving back and forth as Stiles worked.

"So good," Scott blurted out. "I'm going to miss this while I'm away."

Stiles stood and kissed his cheek. "Me, too." He walked over to the nightstand and pulled out a small plastic bottle. "Not as much as this, though."

Scott laughed and climbed onto the bed. He situated himself on his hands and knees, with his feet hanging off the edge. "Can't disagree with that."

Stiles stood behind Scott. He poured a bit of the clear liquid from the bottle onto his fingers. He pulled one of Scott's ass cheeks aside with the other hand and pressed the liquid against Scott's hole. He held his fingers there for a moment before pushing one inside slowly. Scott tensed and let out a quiet moan. Stiles responded by adding a second finger, slowly pushing and pulling them back and forth. After a few cycles, he spread his fingers apart in a scissor motion, stretching Scott's hole as Scott continued to moan quietly as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Stiles watched Scott's back intently. He was always mesmerized by the way Scott's body responded to any sort of sexual contact. And, of course, it had only intensified since he became a werewolf.

"I'm ready," Scott announced, pulling off of Stiles' fingers and crawling over to the other side of the bed. Stiles smiled and climbed up next to him. He positioned himself on his back in the center of the bed, his head resting on a pillow. He poured a few drops of the lube onto his cock and used his hand to spread it along the shaft. Scott stood over Stiles, one foot on either side of him near his hips. He dropped quickly to his knees and reached back to press Stiles' cock against his hole. They smiled at each other as Scott eased himself down, Stiles slowly filling him.

"Fuck," Scott called out as the last of Stiles' cock pushed into him. "So good. So good."

Stiles reached up and ran a hand across Scott's chest. He looked up as Scott began to slowly bounce up and down. Scott's eyes were closed and he threw his head back slightly with each downward motion. "I love the way your muscles tense, right here," Stiles said, touching his finger to a spot on the front of Scott's shoulder.

"I do, too," replied a voice that was neither Scott nor Stiles. Stiles tensed and put his hands up to push Scott off of him, but Scott kept himself firmly planted on Stiles' lap.

"Dad, I can explain," Stiles uttered nervously as the sheriff came over from the doorway and into view. "Scott has to be home early tonight, and I knew you'd be home, but I just--"

"Shh," Sheriff Stilinski interrupted, putting a finger on Stiles' lips and his other hand on Scott's shoulders.

"Hi, sheriff," Scott managed between hurried breaths. "We got started without you."

Sheriff Stilinski leaned down and planted a kiss on Scott's lips. "It's fine, Stiles." He unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor. "I can't blame you when this is tempting you," he said with a laugh, motioning toward Scott. The sheriff undid his belt and let his trousers drop to the floor before pulling off his undershirt. "McCall, help me out?" He pulled down his boxers to reveal his semi-hard cock. Without missing a beat, Scott turned and started sucking it while he continued to push himself up and down on Stiles' cock. "That's it," Sheriff Stilinski whispered as he put a hand behind Scott's head.

Stiles looked up at his dad's face. When he first learned that Scott and the sheriff were fucking on a regular basis, Stiles had been hurt. He thought that what he and Scott had was unique. They weren't dating, and he certainly didn't think of Scott as his boyfriend of anything like that. But he'd assumed he was the only guy Scott was with. He realized, though, that it was an unfair assumption and after a long talk, Stiles and his dad agreed they'd both stop sleeping with Scott. That proved much harder than it sounded in theory, as they both found themselves drawn to and tempted by him every time he came around. And so it was Stiles that proposed this trio arrangement. Stiles had to explain it to Scott a few times (he kept getting confused and thinking that Stiles and the sheriff were going to be fucking, too), but he eventually agreed. Their sexual activities would be restricted to when they could all three be present. Neither Scott nor the sheriff would have sex with Scott one-on-one without the other's knowledge and consent. And, because it needed to be reiterated to Scott one more time, Stiles and his dad would not do anything sexual with each other.

Scott pulled himself up so that Stiles' cock fell out of him. Stiles rolled over and out of the way as Scott flopped onto his back. Sheriff Stilinski grabbed Scott's ankles and put them on his shoulders. He put his hands on the tops of Scott's thighs and pulled him over to the edge of the bed. Without saying a word, he inserted himself into Scott and started thrusting. He didn't mind waiting until after Stiles had fucked Scott for a while. It always meant he was open and ready and the sheriff didn't have to go slow. He could be gentle when he needed to be, but Sheriff Stilinski preferred giving a fast, hard fuck. And Scott took it very well.

Stiles knelt near Scott's head and pushed his cock into Scott's mouth. The contrast between Scott's ass and throat was one that always made Stiles even harder than he ever thought he could get. He fucked Scott's face for just a few thrusts before he had to stop. He wasn't ready to be done just yet. Stiles leaned down to kiss Scott, but Scott whispered something in his ear and he pulled back.

"I don't know," Stiles answered quietly.

Scott glared at him. "I think it's up to me. At least let me ask him."

Stiles shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Sheriff Stilinski stopped thrusting into Scott's ass and looked up at them. "Ask me what?"

Stiles sighed. "Scott wants both of us at the same time."

"What's wrong with that?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. "Just hop over on the other side of the bed there. Scott can toss his head back and you can get a good angle on that mouth of his."

"That's not what he means." Stiles climbed off of the bed and stood, looking between the two of them. "He wants us to _fuck_ him at the same time."

"Double penetration," Scott chimed in with a grin.

"And what's your objection?" the sheriff asked Stiles.

Stiles shrugged and looked at Scott for a moment before answering. "It's just-- I don't want Scott to get hurt."

"I told you I won't. And even if I do: werewolf healing."

Stiles punched Scott lightly in the shoulder. "That's not the point."

"Hey," Scott sat up and looked Stiles squarely in the eyes. "If it hurts, I'll tell you to stop. But I've been practicing at home and I'm pretty sure I can take you both at once."

Sheriff Stilinski laughed. He pictured Scott in his bedroom trying to get two dildos inside of himself at the same time. He envisioned it as an awkward exercise and then laughed a bit more when he thought of what Melissa would say if she walked in on him. "He has a point, Stiles."

Stiles pursed his lips and considered what they'd both said. "Okay, then. But I still think this is all a bit crazy."

Scott took a few minutes to explain to them how he wanted this to go. He told them he'd watched ten or eleven different videos to decide on the position he thought would work best. And he'd also done some research on a few internet forum sites to find out which one was likely to hurt the least for the first time. Stiles shook his head a few times and still wasn't entirely convinced, but the sheriff just smiled and nodded at each of Scott's instructions.

Stiles climbed back onto the bed and resumed his former position on his back. Scott went back to where he was when the sheriff had walked in. He lowered himself quickly into position and leaned forward to kiss Stiles. "Thank you," he whispered before turning toward the sheriff and nodding. Sheriff Stilinski climbed onto the bed and knelt behind Scott. He reached down and ran a finger along the edge of Scott's hole. It was being stretched by Stiles' cock and for a moment he wondered if Scott really could take them both at the same time. "I'm ready," Scott said and he took in a deep breath.

Sheriff Stilinski pushed himself inside very slowly. Scott let out a series of loud groans as the sheriff's cock disappeared into his ass, pressing in alongside Stiles. After a few minutes, the sheriff's cock was buried and Scott howled. Stiles and his dad both laughed and the sheriff pulled himself halfway out and back in again. He continued a slow thrusting motion as Scott almost seemed to melt between them. His body tensed and released in rapid succession and he yelled out a series of incomprehensible syllables. "I'm close," the sheriff whispered. Stiles nodded and responded with the same. After four more thrusts, the Stilinski's both groaned and came in unison. Scott let out another howl just before his own load shot onto Stiles' chest. They stayed in that position for almost a minute, all three of them breathing heavily, before the sheriff pulled out and fell onto the bed.

Scott climbed off of Stiles and jumped onto the floor. "That was great, guys. We definitely need to do that again." He picked up his boxer briefs and pulled them on. "Hate to come and run, but I'm already late, so I really got to go." By the time he finished that sentence, he was fully clothed and out the door.

Stiles and the sheriff lay there for several minutes, both staring up at the ceiling. "That was..." Stiles started, but couldn't think of the right word to describe it.

"Strange," Sheriff Stilinski offered. "But rather incredible."

Stiles nodded. "You don't think it's a little too strange, do you? I mean, even in terms of what we're doing here?"

The sheriff shook his head. "No stranger than this whole arrangement is to begin with. We can rethink it if you'd like."

"No," Stiles objected. He rolled over to the edge of the bed. "I like what we have." He stood and walked over to his closet to grab a towel. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Sheriff Stilinski started gathering his clothes off of the floor. "I'll order us a pizza and do the same. Maybe we can watch a movie or something tonight?"

"Sure," Stiles answered and then disappeared into the hallway. He popped his head back in the doorway a moment later and grinned. "Love ya, pops."

"You, too, son." Sheriff Stilinski shook his head to himself as he carried his uniform to his own bedroom and tossed it into the hamper. He had no idea how they'd come to this place. But he wouldn't change it for anything. If he'd chosen Scott, he would have lost his son. And if he'd chosen Stiles, neither of them could have had what they wanted. This way, everyone got what they wanted and what they needed. He smiled at himself in the mirror and rummaged through the hamper for his cell phone.


End file.
